Zettai Romantica
by PurificationArrow
Summary: AtobeFuji, two-shot: "I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox." A story, in which Fuji ascertains his love for his boyfriend, Atobe Keigo, and in which said boyfriend becomes jealous of a robot. Obscenely jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Zettai Romantica**

**By: PurificationArrow**

**(A/N:)** A bunny plot given to me by SK100187, following the adventures of the ToFu pairing, via a Zettai Kareshi-type plot. This is a two-shot, and will hopefully be completed by April.

* * *

Fuji sighed. Atobe was coming today, which meant he would be picked up in his boyfriend's expensive, white limousene from tennis practice after school.

Atobe had insisted on doing what it was most couples did--which was go to see a movie. Fuji wasn't completely opposed to the idea, nor was he bouncing off the walls with excitement.

He and Atobe had been dating for about two months as of today, which was part of the reason for Atobe wanting to take Fuji out.

And since they had begun to date, Atobe had performed all the actions that a successful relationship required, such as presenting gifts on dates, holding his hand (when it pleased Atobe, of course), and kissing him. Atobe had gotten to the point where he was asking Fuji to have their families meet, needless to say Fuji refused...instantly. That's just how Atobe was. Hasty and fairly simple-minded. Speaking of which...

"Saa, it looks like Atobe is here." Fuji announced. Heads turned in his direction, and Fuji made sure to smile as the limousene door opened and Atobe appeared, already changed out of his school uniform and into something more...Atobe-like.

"Tezuka, I'll be leaving now." Fuji called to Tezuka, two courts over. The captain nodded and returned to watching a match.

Atobe ran a finger along Fuji's jaw when the boy came close.

"Miss me?" he asked in that cocky voice only Atobe knew how to do.

Subtly, Fuji moved away from Atobe and his wandering hand and towards the limousene that seemed to gleam, and beckoned like gold.

"Yes." He said, for the sake of trying to escape from Atobe, and nothing else.

Atobe smirked and shrugged as he filed in behind Fuji into the limousene and rode away, eyes of the whole of Seigaku's tennis team watching.

Once the limo was out of sight, they all gave a shudder. The image of Atobe touching someone so intimately like that was enough to give anyone a bad case of goosebumps--much less Fuji.

"Poor Fuji. I don't know why he puts up with Atobe like that."

Ryoma shrugged and was muttering something about _'Monkey King'_ while Inui adjusted his glasses. He flipped through his Fuji notebook until he arrived on a certain page. "Well, the chances of Fuji dating Atobe for his personality are about eight percent."

Everyone nodded sadly, as if the fact of dating Atobe, in itself, was tragic.

"So...why do you think Fuji-sempai does it?"

Silence.

Inui flipped a few more pages. "Atobe's money." He replied.

There was nodding. After all, it made sense to date someone that filthfy rich, even if said filthy rich person was a complete prick.

"Someone should do something! Fuji-sempai deserves better than _him_!"

There were scattered mutters of agreement.

"Yeah, but what if Fuji actually _does_ like him?"

"But how do we know that for sure? No one knows Fuji well enough to say for sure, except..."

Heads turned to Tezuka. The captain looked up once, and walked away. Something about this conversation about Fuji's relationship with Atobe was both disturbing and worrysome, and Tezuka wanted no part of it.

Inui raised a hand for attention, and his glasses glowed deviously.

"..I have a plan."

--

Fuji sneezed and rubbed his nose mournfully. What a terrible time to be catching a cold.

He quietly sighed as the hand wrapped around his waist pulled him in tighter.

"Atobe, let me go."

The arms tightened childishly, and Fuji gave an exasperated sigh. This is how Atobe was, and always would be, probably because of how he was raised--as a rich, prodigous brat. And Fuji meant it, in every sense of the word.

He patted down a stray lock of Atobe's perfect, silvery hair. "Keigo, please let go."

Atobe let go, as Fuji had expected. Atobe, whenever he was in this kind of mood, would refuse to comply with Fuji's requests until he was called by his first name.

Fuji put out a hand to steady himself as the car drifted to a gentle stop when he felt Atobe run a finger along his jaw and to his chin. When he did, a wicked chill went down Fuji's spine and coiled in his stomach. He then scowled at Atobe as his boyfriend smirked, pleased to ellicit that kind of response.

"Happy two-month anniversary, Syus--"

"Atobe-sama, we are--oh..."

Atobe's eyebrow twitched, causing Fuji to smirk. He knew how Atobe hated it when people didn't complete their sentences. A pet peeve of his, Fuji would call it.

"'Oh' _what_?" Atobe whirled around. His face dropped. "Oh."

Fuji then turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at the chauffer who looked incredibly uncomfortable as he stared at Atobe, lips hovering over Fuji's own. From out of the corner of his eye, Fuji could see Atobe's ears becoming amusingly red.

He smiled and decided to take action. Fuji leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Atobe's mouth before sidling along the seat towards the open door. The chauffer scrambled backwards and bowed as Fuji got out of the car, followed by Atobe, whose ears were still red.

Fuji stroked Atobe's arm, playing the part of sweet-tempered boyfriend he always did.

"_Keigo_, can you get our tickets?"

Atobe, as Fuji predicted, accepted, but with the grace that had been pounded into him all his life. Funny, though, how a thing like 'grace' would be pounded into a person, especially one like Atobe.

And as soon as Atobe moved far enough away, Fuji smiled prettily at the chauffer. He knew Atobe would be incredibly annoyed later on, which was precisely why he was doing what he was...he was also doing it to please a certain crowd.

"Thank you for taking us here, _Chives-san_." He said, completing the smile with a sparkle from his eyes that made that odd Echizen-fangirl with the beauty mark--not unlike Atobe's--sink with a sigh.

'Chives-san's' face grew red and he stuttered what Fuji thought to be a reply, although it was nothing more than a mindless stutter.

Seconds later, 'Chives-'san' was gone, and the limousene was speeding down the road, a very flustered chauffer driving it.

Fuji met Atobe at the front of the movie theatre and smiled as Atobe looked slightly miffed. "And what was all _that_ about?" Atobe asked, although what he meant was, _'what the hell?'_ But Atobe would never say that. His upbringing went against it.

"Oh, I was just thanking Chives-san for taking us here."

The look he received from Atobe was one that leaked suspicion and jealousy. And from this, Fuji grinned. He had rode in Atobe's limousene, frightened the chauffer, and miffed Atobe into a state of suspicion.

Atobe nodded slowly and handed Fuji his ticket. They headed into the movie threatre together, shoulders just barely brushing so it let people know they were unavailable.

"...so what _did_ you say to Chives?"

Fuji just smiled.

No, he hadn't said anything important to Chives-san.

Yes, Atobe had a chauffer named Chives.

--

The movie began, and the room grew dark. The film wasn't a particularly interesting sounding one, and Fuji soon found it to be quite boring. The only thing keeping him from getting up and leaving was Atobe's hand on his hip, pulling him close.

In fact, the hand was managing to creep uncomfortably close to Fuji's rear end until Fuji reached over and laced his fingers through Atobe's. Fuji leaned against Atobe's built frame, nestling his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Atobe seemed satisfied with this and leaned against his seat.

After a while, Fuji's eyes began to wander, growing bored with the woman on screen shouting her undying love to her husband, going off to fight in some nonexistent war.

Dramatics. That is all movies were, and speaking of dramatics...

Atobe had apparently grown bored with Fuji consenting to hold his hand in public and was instead trying to go for something more daring. Atobe was beginning to drift closer until he pressed his lips to Fuji's earlobe.

Fuji forced a breath through his body to keep from shuddering.

"Syusuke," he said. Fuji noted it was his first name Atobe used. "Happy two-month anniversary."

Atobe continued to press his lips against Fuji's neck, kissing in some places, and sucking gently against the pulse of Fuji's neck. Fuji swallowed, making the fact he was uncomfortable very known to Atobe who chuckled.

Fuji wished it was light enough for Atobe to see as he glared at him. But soon, he just sighed and rested his head against the seat, closing his eyes and letting Atobe's lips wander along his neck. Then, Atobe whispered his name, and Fuji turned.

Atobe's lips were close enough to Fuji that he could feel his boyfriend's cool breath wafting over him. Fuji sighed and leaned in to Atobe, who had been asking for a kiss.

Their lips touched, and Atobe moved forward from his seat to deepen the kiss. Fuji felt slim fingers hold the side of his face as Atobe's tongue danced across Fuji's lips. Fuji then broke away from Atobe. He decided that perhaps a full-blown make-out session in the middle of a movie threatre would not serve any purpose, other than to completely humiliate himself and Atobe. And somehow, Fuji had a feeling Atobe hadn't had that in mind when he had asked Fuji for a kiss.

Nevertheless, Atobe clearly wanted more, judging by the pout on his face that was not unlike the frown of a child if their favorite toy was taken away. Then again, that was just simply Atobe. A child, through and through.

Needless to say whatever it was Atobe wanted wouldn't go any more than a few more kisses when they were alone.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and the credits began rolling. Atobe stood and held a hand out for Fuji to take. Fuji turned away from the hand and stood up on his own and followed Atobe out of the rows of seats.

Atobe, being gentlemanly, offered to buy Fuji a beverage. Fuji agreed and chose the most expensive item on the list, because he knew money was no object of concern to Atobe Keigo.

He and Atobe seated themselves at an inconspicious table in the corner, Fuj sipping his drink, and Atobe watching him with a stalker-like concentration.

Fuji easily ignored him and opted instead for watching a group of oddly familiar teenagers stand in a mobbish group near the exit. The only member of the group who seemed as if they were doing vaguely useful--maybe--was a tall figure, writing something down on a notepad.

Atobe began to talk again, and Fuji reluctantly pulled his attention from the group. Because after all, when Atobe spoke, people listened.

"My chauffer is due to be back in ten minutes. Until then, we could--"

"Sorry, Atobe." Fuji interjected quickly. He shrugged the jacket Atobe had given him on and smoothed out a crease near the shoulder. He hated creases, especially on this particular jacket; they were a blemish on an otherwise perfect face, like Atobe's silly beauty mark.

Atobe looked puzzled that Fuji had interrupted, so he continued, "I need to get home and help Nee-san with dinner."

Atobe seemed baffled by the idea of manual labor. Fuji smiled a little as he pictured steam venting from his boyfriend's ears. Such a thought was a great deal to fathom for a spoiled child like Atobe Keigo.

Fuji leaned in and quickly kissed the corner of Atobe's mouth.

"I'm going now." He said.

Atobe looked away to hide a blush before handing Fuji his drink. He then looked away in embarassment.

"Take that with you," he ordered. "I-it cost me good money."

Fuji gave an amused smile. The thought of Atobe being concerned with financial issues baffled him just as much as the idea of doing manual labor baffled Atobe. He took the drink from Atobe's hands and turned on his heel.

Atobe looked a little lost as Fuji increased the distance between them and headed towards the exit of the theatre.

"Hey!"

Fuji turned towards Atobe's voice, his eyes voiced his question.

Amusingly enough, Atobe looked flustered. "Tomorrow, I'll come pick you up again. Right after practice."

The look of earnesty on Atobe's face was almost shocking. It seemed so unlike Atobe, who was always prideful, confident, and egotistical.

Fuji smiled at the look on his boyfriend's face. Warmth spread through his body and reached his fingertips as he smiled back at the egotistical brat that was Atobe Keigo. He waved goodbye and was gone.

A flustered Atobe collapsed into the chair with a sigh, and afterwards, assumed the pose of the strong captain of Hyoutei Gakuen.

--

A pair of gleaming glasses reflected the image of the couple saying their goodbyes for the day. A sadistic chuckle escaped the mouth of the tall youth from the mob. A notebook labeled, 'Fuji Syusuke' rested on his lap.

A woman wearing the uniform of the movie threatre approached and bowed respectfully. Inui barely spared her a glance as she began speaking in a careful tone, so as not to offend him. After all, the customers were always right, even if such a moral did not apply here.

"Sir, we are closing soon. I'm afraid will have to leave."

Inui scribbled a final note into his book and stood up quickly. The unfortunate attendant leapt with squeak.

"Very well," Inui said with surprising compliance. "I have something I need to do, anyway." Although this was more to himself than the attendant.

Without another word, Inui left the movie threatre and headed home.

The streets were filled with crowds and people, even at this time of night. Inui stopped and entered a store with shaded windows; his entrance was announced by the delicate chiming of a bell.

With veiled eyes, Inui waited at the counter until a man who looked like a fake doctor with an equally fake pedigree came and smiled...fakely. The smile vaguely reminded Inui of the kind of smile Fuji would offer up, just to be polite.

"Welcome to the Makino shop. We sell various types of electronics, including--"

"I'm looking for a _special_ product." Inui interrupted.

The fake doctor with the fake pedigree just smiled back at him, feigning confusion.

"A _'kareshi'_, it's called. A perfect_ 'boyfriend'_."

The fake doctor smiled slyly, as though an inside joke had just been told.

"And am I correct in assuming this is not for you?"

Inui smiled back, creating a frighteningly chilly air inside the shop.

"...yes, you are correct."

The shop's owner gave Inui a bow. "I'll fetch him from the back right away."

_"'Saa, it looks like Atobe is here.'"_

_"'Poor Fuji. I don't know why he puts up with Atobe like that.'"_

_"'So...why do you think Fuji-sempai does it?'"_

_"'...I have a plan.'"_

Another smile lit up Inui's face. He looked like a deranged maniac, which, in hindsight, he was.

Oh, yes. A plan, indeed.

* * *

**(A/N:)** As I said, this is a two-shot story, written in a Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend) type of setting. Thank you for reading this first chapter, and continue to support both mine and SK100187's stories!

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_

_P.S. Thank you, SK100187 for being both the essential creator and beta-reader for this story, Zettai Romantica._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zettai Romantica**

**By: PurificationArrow**

**(A/N:)** I'm afraid I must have pissed off the muse-bunny, since this story was supposed to have been finished four months ago. My apologies for a late chapter, and a final thank you to SK100187 for providing me with this plot.

* * *

Atobe was sulking. And when Atobe sulked, Fuji tended to ignore him...a lot.

There was no reason for Atobe to sulk, since they were only going to buy tennis balls and Fuji would be spending the entire weekend with Atobe.

His boyfriend had offered to simply supply the neded tennis balls for the club, but Fuji gave Atobe's hand a squeeze and refused, saying he would get in trouble by Tezuka for neglecting his duty to buy tennis balls.

Needless to say, after Atobe had ranted about Fuji rejecting _'Ore-sama's'_ kind offer, _'Ore-sama'_ was now acting like a sulky child.

Fuji knew how to deal with sulky children, especially after having grown up with Yuuta who had sulked almost as much as Atobe did. Like Yuuta, Fuji would put up with Atobe simply because if he didn't, his boyfriend would do something incredibly stupid. However, _unlike_ Yuuta, Fuji did not try and make things better by being kind and placating.

When Yuuta sulked, it had been understandable, because at the time, Yuuta had been five and cranky.

When Atobe sulked, it was utterly ridiculous, because at the time, Atobe was fifteen, spoiled, and stomping as a toddler would.

Fuji was successfully ignoring his baby of a boyfriend until said boyfriend managed to run into someone else (unwittingly, of course, since _'Ore-sama'_ still had to keep up an appearance that he was a polite and _unspoiled_ heir).

The unfortunate stranger would have fallen down in the road had Fuji not yanked him to safety.

The stranger was catching his breath, and Atobe, after he had ascertained Fuji had not been injured in any way, turned away with a huff.

Fuji stared irritably at Atobe's back for a few moments before turning to apologize to the blonde stranger.

"He means to say, _'I'm sorry for_--'"

"Syusuke-kun, is that you?"

Seigaku's prodigy blinked. "Pardon?"

"Syusuke-kun, it's me. You remember, don't you?"

Japanese speech rolled off the man's tongue with an odd lilt--odd and familiar enough that the stranger was given a meticulous look by both Fuji and Atobe. Then an image appeared in Fuji's head, and he gave a start.

"Syusuke," Atobe said, having forgotten he was supposed to be acting like a brat, "Who is this?"

The man had black hair, bleached by the sun, and a pair of blue eyes whose color was more like the sky than Fuji's cerulean shade.

"Suwabe?"

"So you remember me. I was worried you have forgotten." He wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"No," Fuji smiled at Suwabe as he wiggled away. "I remember. It's just been a while."

"Eight years, five months, and three days." Was the robotic response.

Atobe touched Fuji's elbow quietly, "_Syusuke_, who is this?"

"You sound like a friend of mine." Fuji laughed, becoming enthralled with watching the pedestrians on the other side of the road while giving his boyfriend nothing but a quick glance. Atobe promptly shut up.

"Oh? And whom is it that I sound like?" Suwabe asked.

Fuji smiled at a pedestrian who quickly walked away. It was a knowing smile that did not vanish from his face as he turned back to Suwabe.

"Saa...no one important." He replied dismissively. He laced his fingers through Atobe's hand. "Sorry, Suwabe, but we should be going now."

Suwabe looked disappointed. "Is it anywhere I could tag along?" he asked hopefully.

Atobe sent the newcomer a scathing glare and opened his mouth to respond.

"--that won't be necessary. Just some errands we have to run." Fuji smiled. "See you later."

Atobe nearly bit his tongue as Fuji dragged him off down the street. Atobe looked back, and he could still see Suwabe staring morosely after them--or rather, after Fuji.

It wasn't until they had arrived at Fuji house, both panting a little that Fuji let go of Atobe.

Fuji refused to meet his eyes as the pair caught their breath.

The laugh that Fuji and that odd newcomer, Suwabe, Fuji had called him, irked Atobe slightly...actually, a lot. Perhaps Fuji hadn't noticed, but Atobe had seen the glow in Suwabe's eyes when he looked at Fuji.

Atobe felt the sudden urge to crush his boyfriend against him and not let him go until either of them could breathe. So that was what he did.

Fuji was rarely caught off guard by Atobe, but this was one of the new instances in which Atobe was lucky.

Atobe, however, wouldn't be gloating about it. He pressed his mouth to Fuji's in a desperate attempt to make sure there had been no sparks between him and Suwabe, like there had been between Fuji and himself.

When he felt Fuji lean into the kiss, Atobe relaxed.

When he felt Fuji wrap his arms around Atobe's neck and play with the silver strands on the nape of Atobe's neck, Atobe felt embarassed, most ashamed. Fuji only played with Atobe's hair when he was trying to calm Atobe down.

How could he have thought differently? Atobe wondered, as he finally released Fuji's lips. Fuji knew Atobe was afraid of losing him. He knew his so well.

_How conceited._ Atobe thought wryly as Fuji gave him one of his undescribable looks.

Atobe felt foolish when Fuji reached up a hand and felt the tiny beginnings of a beard on his face. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and let Fuji do it just so that he, Ore-sama, could allow himself to be nothing more than Atobe Keigo.

"Five."

Atobe's eyes flew open in confusion.

"Pick me up at five tomorrow." Fuji reiterated with a smile.

Was there any particular meaning for 'five o' clock'?

"Afternoon?"

Fuji's tennis practice ended at four thirty, while Atobe's ended a half hour earlier.

"Morning."

Atobe stared at Fuji suspiciously. His boyfriend just smiled back innocently.

"It won't even be light out..." Atobe commented.

"Exactly." Fuji replied as he pressed his lips against Atobe's quickly and dashed indoors.

Atobe just stood outside Fuji's house with a confused expression about his face. Finally, after fifteen minutes, his limousene appeared. He stepped in and let the door shut behind him.

On the ride back to his estate, Atobe thought long and hard about the next day.

It wasn't Fuji's birthday, since it wasn't a leap year. It wasn't Tezuka's birthday, which would mean Fuji would have dragged Atobe along anyways. It wasn't their anniversary, since they hadn't even been dating a full year.

Darkness fell, and as Atobe lay in bed, very much confused and exhausted.

What on earth could it be? Atobe asked himself as he fell asleep, with dreams filled with Fuji's smile.

--

"I don't think he believed me." Suwabe mumbled.

"The probability of Fuji not being fooled is approximately 2.54 percent." Inui responded almost instantly.

Suwabe's blue eyes were dark. "I'm fairly certain he knew I was lying about who I was, though." He protested. "And you remember the trial date is over tomorrow."

Inui flipped through his notebook thoughtfully. "Yes. At five o' clock tomorrow afternoon, I'm to take you back to the Makino shop."

"And the mission objective is to--"

"Find out whether or not Fuji's feelings for Atobe are real. There is an eight percent chance of that being the case."

In the corner, Eiji dragged his finger along his sleeve.

"But what if Fujiko actually _likes_ Atobe?" he protested.

Inui shrugged his shoulders and turned another page of his notebook. "The chances of Fuji dating Atobe because of his personality is still eight percent."

Eiji gave him a frown and a distrustful look towards the robot. "Still...a robot..."

"You don't have to go through with the plan if you don't want to, Kikumaru." Inui said pointedly, peering at him from over his rectangular lenses.

Suwabe continued to stand quietly in the corner, face impassive against Kikumaru's stares. Then again, of course he would be impassive. He was a robot--a zettai kareshi, perfect boyfriend--and nothing more.

"I'll do it," Kikumaru mumbled. "But only because I'm worried about Fujiko."

Inui turned back to his notebook, scribbling something else in. "We all are, which is why we're doing this."

"You just want data on Fuji and Atobe." Kikumaru grumbled accusingly.

Inui's glasses just flickered deviously.

--

"Aniki."

Fuji didn't move.

"Hey..."

Someone prodded his shoulder. Fuji was still motionless. The door opened, and Fuji heard his sister enter the room and stand next to Yuuta.

"Yuuta, have you told Syusuke that his friend is here?"

"You mean..._boyfriend_?"

"..." Fuji could picture the warning smile on Yumiko's face.

"No, I didn't. He is still asleep with that creepy smile on his face. He even _sleeps_ smiling?"

Yumiko laughed quietly and stroked Fuji's hair gently, as only an older sibling knows how to do.

"He's awake."

"Eh?"

"Isn't that right, Syusuke?"

Fuji's shoulders shook with laugher, and he turned to his siblings. Yuuta was staring at him with a disturbed look on his face, and Yumiko was just smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Yuuta, nee-san, good morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Syusuke, Atobe-kun is here for you." Yumiko said, looking to the window, looking well-rested and refreshed.

Yuuta on the other hand, scowled and rubbed his eyes. "At five in the morning?"

Fuji sat up and faked a stretch. He grinned when Yuuta glared irritably at him.

"Yes," he replied innocently. "We're going out."

Yumiko nodded approvingly. "Just make sure you two are back home in time for breakfast."

Fuji swung his legs out of bed. "We will."

"Have fun then, you two!" And she left the room, towing Yuuta behind her.

Fuji turned to look out the window. Atobe was standing outside his limousene looking none too happy. Fuji just chuckled to himself and waved a greeting to his grumpy boyfriend.

Atobe glared at him, but raised a hand in greeting.

It was 5:15 a.m., according to his alarm clock which never seemed to do him any good. As Fuji rose from bed and headed to the bathroom, he smiled fondly at the memory of Atobe's scowl. Knowing Atobe, the silly fool had probably been waiting for him for at least twenty minutes.

_What a fool_... Fuji smiled to himself as he dressed and headed downstairs.

He opened the door, and laughed as Atobe grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the limousene. "My, my. It looks like you missed me," Fuji leaned his mouth in close to Atobe's ear. "_Keigo-sama_."

Atobe's ears turned red, and Fuji smirked as he pulled away.

They boarded the limousene, and drove off. Atobe sat in the back with a huff. Fuji sat down next to him, and gently took one of his hands. He stroked it and threaded their fingers together.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Atobe's fingers were chilled. Nevertheless, the Hyoutei captain stubbornly shook his head. "The cold does not affect Ore-sama."

A smile lit Fuji's face.

He moved away slowly, releasing Atobe's hand. "Saa, I guess that means you don't need me sitting quite so close..."

Atobe scowled at him, and crossed his arms.

Fuji's eyes softened, and he looked away. _3....2....1...._

"...I didn't say that..."

"Of course not." Fuji smiled, and got up just as the limousene came to a stop. The driver called back to them, "Atobe-sama, Fuji-sama, we've arrived at the destination."

Fuji thanked the driver as he stepped out of the vehicle, followed by Atobe.

They were at the top of a hill with a bench placed on it. Fuji took Atobe's hand and tugged him towards the bench. The limousene pulled away quietly, leaving Fuji and Atobe on the hill.

"Syusuke," Atobe started suspiciously, "What are we supposed to be doing here?"

Fuji looked down at his phone and checked the time. He settled in closer to Atobe and rested his head on Atobe's shoulder, and although Atobe said not a word, Fuji could tell he was pleased, because Atobe rested his hand on Fuji's thigh.

"We're a bit early." Even though that wasn't really an answer.

Below them, on the hill, was the city. Fuji could find Seigaku, his house, Atobe's mansion (although that was difficult to miss), and Hyoutei. Beside him, Atobe began to fidget restlessly against the chill of the early morning.

Fuji lifted their entwined hands and pressed Atobe's fingers to his lips, once, twice, three times.

_"'It was a fall day, just before winter.'"_ He began. He felt Atobe lift his head in confusion, but lowered it once more. _"'The sky was filled with cold, dark clouds, and a cold wind was blowing.'"_

Dark clouds loomed in the distance, bringing with them the promise of rain.

_"'A lone fox was walking in the mountains, when suddenly a freezing rain began to fall. Scared, the fox sought shelter in a nearby cave. 'Lucky me.' It thought as it peered outside. But in that cave, it discovered a huge bear.'"_

Atobe tensed subconsciously, and Fuji smiled and kissed their hands again.

_"'The fox shook with terror. Then, the bear said, _'Hey, Fox,'_" all of a sudden. The fox continued to shake._ 'U-um, yes? What is it?'_ he asked. The bear's eyes were transfixed on his tail. _'Your tail looks soft and fluffy and warm. Let me use it as a scarf.'_'"_

The tenseness had disappeared from Atobe's shoulders.

"_'Um, sure.'_ The fox replied, uncertain. So the fox wrapped his tail around the bear's neck, just like a scarf. But then...'"

Atobe sucked in a quick breath and he closed his hand tighter around Fuji's.

_"'I'm still cold,'" the bear growled. 'Can I hold you?' The bear pressed the fox tightly to him."_

Fuji wrapped his arms around Atobe, even though the fit was awkward.

_"'The fox thought he was done for. But as time passed, they both slowly got warmer and warmer,'"_ Fuji stared at the sky. _"'Outside, a chill, autumn rain was falling. But the two of them were warm and cozy...'"_

Atobe smiled against Fuji's hair.

"Warm and cozy..."

Fuji lifted his head from Atobe's shoulder and smiled as he looked at him. "That was my favorite story when I was young. I told it to Yuuta too, and he had the same reaction you did when the bear held the fox close."

Atobe tried to scowl at Fuji, but the frown never quite reached his eyes.

Fuji pressed himself closer to Atobe, whose cheeks flushed.

"Warm and cozy, right?"

Atobe smirked at him and reached for Fuji's chin. He tilted it up and captured Fuji's lips gently.

Then, the sun peeked over the edge of the city, casting a fresh light upon the buildings.

Fuji pulled away from the kiss and turned to face the sunrise. He pulled his camera out of his pocket and raised it up. A smile painted the prodigy's face as his finger clicked away, capturing the view of the sunrise.

He could feel Atobe's eyes, filled with a crushing love, rest on him.

"This is what you had Ore-sama wake up for at five in the morning?" Atobe asked haughtily, leaning in closer.

"Of course," Fuji replied, snapping another picture. "It's pretty."

Fuji's stomach stirred as Atobe pressed his cold nose into the crook of Fuji's neck. Fuji gasped and almost dropped the camera. Atobe flicked his tongue out and suckled gently on Fuji's soft neck.

Unwillingly, Fuji closed his eyes and slowly lowered his camera into his lap. He couldn't help but whisper Atobe's name as his boyfriend cupped his face to kiss his lips. Carefully, Atobe applied pressure and lowered Fuji to the bench, still kissing and whispering his name. Fuji shuddered shakily as Atobe undid the top button of Fuji's coat, and cold air rushed in.

Atobe kissed the small sliver of Fuji's chest that was showing.

Eyes glazed, Fuji looked up at Atobe, and relished how Atobe licked his lips hungrily.

Fuji sat up and ran his tongue over Atobe's slightly parted mouth, drinking in the smell of coffee and tea and Atobe.

"Time for school." He whispered, and stood up quickly.

Atobe stood up too and whipped out his phone as he wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders. The couple turned to watch as the sun emerged from its nightly hiding place.

They stood so close, Fuji could hear Atobe's phone ringing.

"Meet me outside Seigaku as soon as you're done at Hyoutei." Fuji whispered to Atobe. Atobe drew Fuji closer to him and nodded in acknowledgement.

--

Four o' clock rolled around when Atobe came for Fuji at Seigaku. Tennis practice was wrapping up, and Inui was showing a familiar friend around.

"Atobe." Fuji smiled as his boyfriend approached. He reached up for a quick kiss. The tennis team shuddered.

"Syusuke-kun!"

Fuji looked up, and Atobe glared. Inui was approaching them, Suwabe in tow.

Atobe touched Fuji's elbow and leaned in close to whisper, "How does he know _him_?"

"I'm not sure he does..." Fuji shrugged, but smiled as Inui and Suwabe approached.

"Suwabe, what a surprise!" Atobe rolled his eyes at Fuji's fake shock.

Suwabe smiled almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his blonde head. "I didn't expect to see you here either."

A gleam entered Fuji's eye. "No, I meant, how do you know Inui?"

Suwabe kept smiling as if nothing were wrong, but Inui, on the other hand, had frozen, a smile stuck halfway across his face. Fuji turned to Inui, slowly, mechanically. Atobe suppressed a shudder.

"So? Inui?"

The data master rubbed the back of his head, much like Suwabe had, except in more of a nervous way than an embarassed way. He laughed awkwardly.

"Fuji!"

The prodigy turned. Tezuka was looking up from a clipboard. "I need to ask you about the club duties for next week."

Fuji raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded. "Sure. I'll be right over, Tezuka."

He smiled brightly and frighteningly at Inui and Suwabe. "See you later, Suwabe-kun." Fuji's eyes shifted dangerously to the data master who was suddenly finding something very interesting with his shoelace. "...Inui."

Fuji jogged off and let himself into the tennis courts where Tezuka and Fuji walked off together.

"So," Atobe said, flipping his hair with a flourish, "About how you know Suwa--"

Inui was no where to be found. Suwabe stood there, smiling, as if nothing had happened. "Um...Inui-san told me to handle it." He said with a smile.

Atobe narrowed his eyes and let them wander to the courts where Tezuka and Fuji stood in a corner, poking fingers at the clipboard Tezuka held in his arm. Jealousy twisted in his stomach as he watched their sleeves barely brush against one another. The feeling faded away when Fuji looked up and smiled gently.

Breathing carefully, Atobe looked up at Suwabe, whose eyes were also on Fuji. The jealousy returned.

"You know Syusuke isn't avail--"

"I'm sorry."

Atobe frowned at having been interrupted, but blinked in confusion.

"For what?"

Suwabe had bowed his head. When the blonde straightened, Suwabe looked at the watch on his wrist.

It read 4:55 p.m.

"I have been lying to you and to Syusuke-kun."

Atobe glared. "What do you mean?"

Suwabe checked his watch again.

4:57

"I'm not really who I said I was, back when we first met."

Atobe just stared.

"Make sense. What are you saying?"

4:59

"Just tell Syusuke-kun that I'm sorry. I'm sure he will understand what I mean." Suwabe said, anxiously checking his wrist watch.

Atobe looked over to Fuji, and then back.

"And also... believe in Syusuke-san. Even if he acts the way he does, he really does love you. He would not waste his time with someone he did not care for."

Atobe nodded slowly.

"With that," Suwabe smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

"Suwabe!"

Inui was waiting at the gates of the school. Suwabe waved back.

"Coming, Inui-san."

Suwabe took a few steps, turned, and then bowed to Atobe.

"You are very lucky to have Syusuke-san, Atobe-san."

Then, Suwabe turned, and trailed after Inui out of the school gates. Atobe watched him go, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He crossed his arms and flipped his hair.

"Is he gone?" Fuji's quiet voice sounded behind him. A slim hand rested on Atobe's shoulder, and he placed one of his hands on top of Fuji's.

"He asked me to tell you he was sorry, you know."

Atobe could picture Fuji's silent, understanding smile. "Did he now?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him? He was your childhood friend, after all."

Fuji's hand squeezed his shoulder. "We've said our goodbyes already."

There was a feeling of satisfaction in Atobe's chest, but he didn't say so.

"But you and--"

Lips pressed themselves quickly to Atobe's, swift and smooth. Fuji's eyes were beautiful and mischevious. Atobe felt his face redden.

"Take me to dinner?"

_'This subject is over.'_

Atobe nodded and offered a hand to Fuji, gallantly.

"Where to, my love?"

Fuji rolled his eyes and ignored the hand, choosing instead to walk towards the school gates, where one of Atobe's gold limousenes was undoubtedly waiting.

"Somewhere quaint." He replied.

Atobe seemed surprised. "Not somewhere with expensive food?"

Fuji turned to smile at him. "No. I'm not really in the mood."

The smile was returned. "As you like."

--

The pair left the school grounds, leaving the rest of the tennis team to their own devices.

Kikumaru approached the group, grinning maniacally, and held out both of his hands. The team groaned, and reached deep into their pockets and dumped the contents into Kikumaru's hands.

By the end of it, Kikumaru had $58 and three tubes of toothpaste--his favorite kind.

"I told you Fuji liked Atobe for who he was." He said triumphantly and proudly.

"But Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai never said anything about--"

"Not true. You heard what he said. If he really only cared about Atobe's money, he would have taken Atobe's offer." Kikumaru replied, wagging his finger at them.

"Well, I guess so...but why did Tezuka-buchou...?"

Kikumaru grinned widely.

"That's a-se-cret!"

--

Ayane leaned her head out of the door, staring at her son, leaning protectively over something. She pondered whether or not to call in sick for her son tomorrow.

"Kunimitsu, is something wrong?" she called.

Tezuka didn't hear her. He leaned over his bonsai plant, recently having been recovered from Kikumaru Eiji, its kidnapper and ransomer.

"Marilyn-chan..."

--

**(A/N:)** The whole bonsai thing will really only make sense if you have watched the Teni-Puri episodes. Nevertheless, I'm finished...finally. Despite the fact that this story was supposed to have been finished several months ago, that's okay, because I'm finally done it now. A big thank you to SK100187 (now Carys Langleys) for giving me this prompt. Point being, Fuji loves Atobe for who he is--spoiled brat and all, no matter what Inui's data says. Also, the little story about the fox and the bear was borrowed from Shugo Chara. Kinda pointless, I think, but it was cute.

Thank you for reading this story, and sorry for that bit of crack there at the end. I had forgotten that Tezuka had lured Fuji away, so I needed to think up a reason for him agreeing to do so. I thought that having his darling bonsai plant, Marilyn-chan, held ransom was a good enough reason.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
